


In the Dead of Night

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Succubus Yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was the dead of night when he saw him.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverDoesntExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/gifts).



It was the dead of night when he saw _him._

Javi had been out for a run late at night to clear his head when he'd caught sight of the young man sitting beside the lake, a forgotten bag of breadcrumbs and seeds in his hand. His head was tilted back and up, exposing his long slender neck, as he remained focused on the stars. A strange compulsion overcame Javier and he found himself sitting beside the other on the bench.

"They're beautiful," the other man broke the silence as his night black eyes jumped from star to star, tracing the constellations. Javier's eyes drank in every detail from his dark eyes to the moles and freckles decorating his face and cheeks, right down to his Cupid's bow and pale pink lips. From there down was his long slender neck decorated with three necklaces and his collarbones that poked out of the top of his thin black and white striped shirt under his pale blue cardigan that did nothing to hide his tiny waist. Even sitting down, Javier could see his long legs under his jeans, and he became hyper aware of his own blood flowing south rapidly.

"They are," he answered, voice too heavy with desire, "they're gorgeous."

The stranger turned and smiled at him innocently as his hand that didn't have the birdseed in slid to cup Javier's ever-growing bulge. Javi blushed bright pink as the stranger bit his lip and met his eyes.

Javier almost felt intoxicated as they stumbled back to his apartment together. They crashed through the door and he soon had the stranger pinned against it, lips captured in a rough and passionate kiss. The cardigan was thrown down along with Javier's hoodie, as they messily kissed and undressed on the way to Javier's bedroom. They made it to the bed and Javier pushed the other down where he lay back and spread his slender legs, inviting, _daring_ Javier to take closer look, to touch, to taste. He reached into his bedside draw and withdrew the bottle of lube and a condom before he was pushed onto his back by the other.

"Who are you?" Javier whispered, realising much too late that he didn't know the name of the beautiful stranger lying nude in his bed.

"Yuzuru," the name rolled off the stranger's tongue like honey and it sounded just as sweet to Javier.

"Alright Yuzu—" the rest of the name disappeared in a choke as Yuzuru took the head of Javier's cock into his mouth.

Javier couldn't decide if he was living or dying. Yuzuru was too good. His mouth was warm and silky around his throbbing cock and his tongue was masterful as it massaged the underside. His hands threaded through the soft black hair and were gentle as they pulled Yuzuru's head, guiding him. He relaxed and let Javier fuck his face. The Spaniard groaned, feeling the tension rising as his orgasm crept closer, closer, closer, and—

Yuzuru pulled off and lazily pumped his hand up and down Javier's cock to keep it erect, but far too slow to let him finish. He groaned and flipped Yuzuru so that he was lying face down on the bed with his ass up. Javier massaged the perfect globes before he spread them and smirked to himself. Yuzuru wiggled his ass to tease him, tempt him, draw him in, and Javier wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He reached for the bottle of lube and warmed some up between a couple of his fingers before he slipped one into Yuzuru, eliciting a squeal from him that then dissolved into a moan. Another slipped in alongside it and he started to stretch him. Yuzuru shifted his hips, trying to fuck himself on Javier's fingers when he let out a strangled moan as Javier's fingertips brushed his prostate. With a little smirk, Javier slipped in a third finger and deliberately aimed to catch Yuzuru's prostate but not stimulate it enough to get him off. He was a whining sobbing mess underneath Javier when he withdrew his fingers.

"Fuck me," he choked out and Javier smirked.

"Soon." He promised.

Yuzuru was about to ask what he meant by soon when his eyes rolled back and he let out another breathy moan. Javier was going to town on eating him out, and he keened and whined as he helplessly writhed underneath him, thrusting his hips both to fuck himself on Javier's tongue and to get some friction on his neglected throbbing cock against the sheets.

"Javi I'm—"

Javier withdrew his tongue and Yuzuru whined in protest, hips thrusting against the sheets to try and get himself off. Javier flipped him over so he was on his back before he opened up the condom packet and rolled it on.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and fast," Javier promised as he looked down at Yuzuru, "Filthy little succubus." Yuzuru gasped at his identity being revealed but Javier just smirked. "Oh, you've fooled others so you thought you could fool me? You're wrong, you demon. I'll give you what you want but you'll be wandering eternity, fantasising and craving my cock."

Yuzuru keened and whined when Javier sank into him roughly, going all the way in at once. His long nails dug into Javier's shoulder and the other set a punishing pace that had Yuzuru gasping and moaning as his prostate was nailed, assaulted, over and over.

"Javi, yes, please!" He babbled, burying his face in Javier's neck as he sucked a hickey onto it, "More, more, need you more!"

"Tell me what you want," Javier gasped out. Despite being a demon, Yuzuru's tightness and warmth was heavenly, and he felt himself slipping every second. Yuzuru's nails raked down his back and he pulled the other's hair back, biting at his exposed Adam's apple. "Tell me."

"Need to come," Yuzuru gasped out as his hand slipped between them to try and grip his neglected cock. Javier swatted it away and thrust into him hard. "Javi please—"

"You come on my cock or not at all," Javier instructed and Yuzuru whined.

The whines soon turned into groans and Yuzuru all but screamed when he finally tightened around Javier and came, spilling on his own stomach in thick white spurts. The heightened tightness brought Javier over the edge too and he spilt into the condom, imagining for a second that he was painting the inside of Yuzuru with himself, claiming him. He pulled the other in for a bruising kiss as he thrust once, twice, three more times, before he collapsed next to him on the bed.

Yuzuru whined at the lack of contact and reached out for him with grabby hands.

"Javi!"

"Just a second just a second!" Javier called out from the bathroom where he was disposing of the condom. He emerged a moment later with a warm towel to clean off Yuzuru and he settled down next to him on the bed, peppering his face with light kisses, "You okay Yuzu? That wasn't too much?"

"Perfect," Yuzuru sat up with Javier's help and leaned against him, cuddling him close, "Just perfect. Thank you."

"Thank you for the suggestion," Javier brushed Yuzuru's hair out of his eyes before he placed a gentle and tender kiss to his forehead, "my little succubus."

"I'll be walking for eternity fantasising and craving your cock, huh?" Yuzuru teased, laughing as Javier turned bright red and just helped him get into his pyjamas. "Kidding kidding. It was really hot."

Javier slipped into bed beside him, throwing the bottle of lube somewhere away from them, before he pulled Yuzuru into a tight hug.

"Thank you for fulfilling my fantasy Yuzu."

"Anytime," Yuzuru cupped his cheek and pulled him into a tender kiss, "Anytime Javi. You just have to ask."


End file.
